


Aurum

by Mieldyne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Breeding Kink, Emotional Sex, Incest, M/M, Military, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prisoner of War, Shame, Sibling Incest, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: With war on the horizon, Alphonse puts his healing hands to good use. He has a few regrets he thinks about as they trudge through the snowy mountains of Drachma, their enemy country. His untold, and possibly highly suspected, feelings for his brother haunt him, as is the fact that he’s underestimated the enemy… and underestimated his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverShepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/gifts).



> ABOverse AU where Amestris has detailed laws about how that goes, and it’s a pretty normal thing in everyday life. Meanwhile in Drachma, it’s treated very differently. Edward is an Omega, Alphonse is a Beta, and Roy is an Alpha. At this moment Ed has not been claimed by anyone. The Elric brothers have had their bodies restored for some years now, Edward still cannot use alchemy and is no longer in the military, but Alphonse is and has his own title as a State Alchemist for this fic.
> 
> I tried to do as much research on some military things as I could. And I hope that the transition from war drama to smut wasn’t too jarring! I also decided that it was a good idea to separate this into parts. I hope you enjoy it.

War.

It’s something that they all knew would always be a part of human history, even after everything that has happened with Father and the Homunculi. Though it was a major event, that information was quickly held under secret to prevent even more catastrophe and panic. Only those involved in the battle, who had fought and survived, would know. And even that is bad enough. But years have passed, happy endings were enjoyed, for the most part, and the world turns peacefully again. Until now, of course, as war with the northern country of Drachma was inevitable it seems. They were the only one that couldn’t be convinced to maintain peace at least, and now they’re just moments away from war once again.

Alphonse knew all of this even before he enlisted.

Standing straight up to attention, his ankles locked together and his arm up to salute his Commanding Officer, Alphonse glosses over all of this recent history in flashes of his mind. Everything they went through, from the struggles of trying to find the truth and to the sacrifices that were made, as if it all just happened yesterday. To that moment in which he decided, fresh off the caravan from Xing, that he would join the military. The lectures, the anger from his brother and his possible sister-in-law, and his own feelings of putting himself possibly in danger once more.

As General Mustang walks past, gold eyes met black, and within the pitch of those irises does Alphonse feel that he’s also getting it from Roy as well. But the young man has made his decision, he’s not going to just shelter himself when his knowledge, his skill, can still be used for good. He’ll not turn his back to his country and the people who he had met. He had worked with them before those many years ago, these men and women - dead or alive - had given more than they needed to. Disagreements and details aside, the student of alkahestry decided this all on his own. This is just what he wished to do, as the battlefield could use another medic.

The steely gaze, for a split second, became a grin as the older man walked by. Al doesn’t return it, but sure as hell knows what it means. If anything came out of the orders he was given earlier, he was to keep  _ close _ in this town, just a stone’s throw from the border of Drachma. The Pact of Non-Aggression was broken a long time ago, and it is now Amestris who is pushing back, keeping the other country in check up until now. The younger of the two Elric brothers is certain that the official declaration of war is near, and it has him tense. He and his comrades may have been trained and prepared for what lies ahead, but it still was unknown territory, as Amestris is invading Drachma this time.

As soon as he was allowed to be at ease, he and the other soldiers in the room were given the briefing they expected. The tension in the room rises as they are informed that indeed, Drachma has officially declared war upon Amestris. A small part of him began to dread what will happen, but overall the young soldier knows that their country has strength. It’s enough at least to push back the enemy should they try to invade again. Al watches Roy and listens carefully, as the plan is clear as day - they are to go through the mountainous region before them. Quickly, quietly, and alert. His own role in this wasn’t to fight at all, but stay close in case there was a need for medical attention, especially on civilians that were at the target location. A small town that was right at the border of the two countries and thus, the possibility of some Amestrian civilians were in danger.

As they moved out, with Al following closely behind the General, he remembers the last things he said to Edward. That everything is going to be fine, and that he’ll return in one piece, like always. But of course, like always, he had other things to say. Things that really should have been said, and Al felt his brother knew it too. He just wanted his brother and Winry to be happy, and not just come out of nowhere with these feelings.

With hands upon his brother’s shoulders, bright eyes locked on ones just as golden, to get the point across. He wasn’t trying to influence Ed, nor was he trying to pull a kind of dominant attitude towards him that day they parted once again. But he did not turn away until he’s sure that the elder sibling would (hopefully…) promise this.

_ “Ed… Promise me that you’ll stay out of trouble. Stay safe.” _

Al keeps a straight face, only squinting through the chilly atmosphere to try and see forward, to his comrades and their Commanding Officer, with snowflakes latching onto his blonde eyelashes the further they go. It was the lightest touch, reminded him of the kiss he gave Ed, on his crown as he dared not attempt anywhere else. Still got teased for it a bit, laughing about getting all sentimental enough, just like they always do. Just like siblings do, and there’s no deeper meaning behind it. He had the chance, as the Rockbells were nowhere in sight at that moment, alone together on the main road. The frozen land reminded him of how he felt the whole thing would have turned out, if he just blurted out his true feelings, like he should have. Even if Edward - and he wouldn’t be in the wrong for doing so - rejected him and refused to talk to him for a while afterward, at least Al wouldn’t be having these deep secrets eating away at him. Especially not when he has much more important things to worry about, like securing this town and its Amestrian inhabitants.

The sudden shelter and warmth of the vehicle he and his comrades were filed into didn’t make it better. The Bodies packed together side-by-side, with their thick fur lined coats, winter caps, and scarves was a far cry of how good it would have felt to share the same space with his brother, the one that he had wanted to feel the most after he got his body back. When he could taste, feel, touch, and sleep alongside the one that he loved the most, the way a brother really shouldn’t. 

Alphonse had to rid himself of these thoughts quickly, as he shut his eyes tight. To catch the growl in his throat before he could make a sound, to avoid drawing attention to himself and to focus. He might not have fighting as his priority, but if he could lend a hand, he doesn’t need to hold back his team because of his wandering thoughts. Even as he cracks a peek onto the floor, through blurry vision curtained by thick eyelashes is the image of Edward. His hands, his face, and for a split second, Al swears he could smell him, the sweet natural musk of his beloved.

He knows that these regrets may be hard to shake off...

. . .

The town, Aleksei, named after one of the many previous leaders of Drachma, is as quiet as the snow drifting from the sky. The weather is still just as cold as before they left their checkpoint, and thankfully the snowdrift had eased up quite a bit. But that’s the least of their problems for the streets are devoid of life, though there were some lights on in the houses. Doesn’t mean that anyone was going to answer if they tried knocking, and at this moment they are focused on getting the Amestrian civilians out to safety. Of course, he didn’t believe that they would be out in the open, the group scenting them out as quickly as they possibly can.

Alphonse, like the others, are armed and ready as they marched on foot now, splitting into smaller groups. Though he didn’t like it, the alchemist has been trained with a gun, which is right at his hip, should he need it. The enemy most likely is aware of the State Alchemists that his country’s military is abundant with, and how they most likely would be sent here. Al walks near the rear of his group, directing them to cautiously go forth, being aware of this knowledge. They look for any sign of the enemy, careful not to let themselves be cornered or caught off guard. And of course, it wasn’t long at all before that happened, as the group begins to turn a corner, spotting one of many roadblocks. Drachman soldiers with their long armored vehicles parked sideways further down the road, and now alerted of their presence. 

Al didn’t expect them to start opening fire so soon, yet he reacts quickly to defend his comrades, clapping his palms upon the shoulders of a couple and drag them back as dust and bullets fly past. In the distance, there were more gunshots and, of course, the eventual flash of light and fire erupting towards the sky - the telltale sign that General Mustang has retaliated in his favored way as well. So this is it then, they were just as prepared as they were and not willing to negotiate. The golden eyed soldier had wondered if they knew they were coming to this specific place, or if they were simply barring the townsfolk from leaving.

With a guttural growl, Alphonse swiftly steps around his group and gestures for them to follow. They’re going back the way they came, in hopes of finding a way around the enemy, and surprise them. He rather not have any bloodshed at this moment, if ever, so if they could outsmart them, then the better. It already hard since they’re now being pursued, several enemy soldiers rushing around the shattered corner to line up and fire again. Al clapped his hands together quickly and raised a stone wall to buy them some time. Now he fears a little more for those they came to rescue, but scent is what can help with that. His Beta nose is just as keen on catching the scent of scared civilians, as well as telling the difference between Amestrian and Drachman individuals. It’s faint, and he’s certain his comrades can tell too, if they concentrate, especially those who were specifically trained to hone this trait, and follow it to wherever their countrymen are.

It soon became impossible to avoid more armed combat, and he creates more barriers for the marksmen to hide behind as they defended themselves. He had no choice, they had to stop the soldiers from following in case of a pincer attack, should they be fired at from behind as well. He kneels down just in time for a bullet to wiz past his shoulder, and allow him to evaluate giving out a non-lethal disarm tactic to his team. He could, and he might, but he knows that the possibility to seeing death again is something he must endure when he joined the military. He came to heal those who need it, to protect his home, and to be quite honest to himself… to satisfy the need for a more eventful life. He just couldn’t settle down, reminding himself that he’s just like his brother and both, their father. This most likely isn’t the best way to do it, but it’s the life that Alphonse has now, and it’s more than him now. The barriers will be sufficient for now, enough to block gunfire and to allow them to duck behind and make their away along the sides. 

Soon, Al can smell blood. Soon after, cries of pain as two of his group were shot, yet alive. Both of them are now unable to even hold up their guns properly. But for those two, they managed to get one down on their enemy’s side. So the Healer Alchemist does what he was trained to do, and uses his skill in alkahestry to reverse some of the force it took for the bullets to damage his comrades. One by one, the pieces of metal emerges from the holes they made, with a little more blood. From there, he makes sure the wounds close, just like he had learned from May, channeling the energy necessary. Though with that, the ache must have stayed, as it took awhile for the men to get back up. It won’t be long before more are shot, or even killed, and they still haven’t located the-

“Healer, Sir!” He hears nearby, a soldier from one of the other groups shielded by another wall. Between defending himself and moving closer to his superior, the soldier kneels down and continues to speak.

“We’ve located a group of civilians and we need backup, the General and his group are heading on in from the East from here.”

It was so hard to hear the rest of it, but Al understood, and took note of the location mentioned. He paused a moment to gaze towards the East, where Roy most likely is nearly around the corner, and worried a little less. He remembered his first priority here was a to escort the Amestrians out, so he nods and leaves it all to the General.

“Alright everyone, quickly! We’re moving out - you, you’ll lead us - to secure the Amestrian civilians and get them to sa-”

“ _ Grenade!! _ ”

Before Alphonse could finish, one of his own shouted her warning and a little panic settled in. He could have quickly deflected it back if he were keeping watch, or blocked it by lengthening the barriers, but it was too late. His team then scattered to avoid the explosion and shrapnel, with nearly half of them ending up on his and the messenger’s side of the street.

“Go on! We’ll hold them back!” Someone manages to yell as more grenades followed, thrown by the same enemy grenadiers. There’s no turning back for them without putting himself and what little men he managed to pull to his side in further danger. It’s in the General’s hands now, trusting that the opposition will be occupied. Alphonse calls for his team to assemble so they can quickly follow their navigator. 

It’s not long at all before the scent common with his people fills the air, along with fear and panic. Pressing onward behind the messenger, the small group files into a square with caution. The scouts have scented more Drachman soldiers ahead, which means that yet another confrontation is going to be had. Hopefully Al, with the help of a more fluent translator, can possibly talk them down away from violence. 

Hopefully… as now they stand in the middle of the square surrounded by multi-story buildings and enemy soldiers ready to fire. 

But, as they’re being yelled at in a foreign tongue, something was just bothering him a bit about what he’s sensing. There’s a very  _ peculiar _ scent in the air, the telltale sign of what may be a handful of Omegas held under their enemy’s grasp. He is aware of how Drachma’s law and society is different than Amestris, treating Omegas as lesser than human at times... But what bothered him at this moment, is at least one of those Omegas is so familiar. 

No.

No way. It  _ can’t _ be.

There’s just no way in hell that  _ he _ is here. It’s implausible! He would have to purposefully come here, avoid being recognized and shot (just how many yellow haired, golden eyed individuals  _ are there _ in the world, hm?) but also let himself get held prisoner. It made absolutely  _ no sense _ and it was beginning to get under his skin so much he almost didn’t realize that he’s being talked to directly.

“Sir, they’re wanting our weapons. They got us surrounded.” 

The Healer Alchemist’s heart rate shot up further as he stares over to what he assumes - judging by the uniform and his stance, and the fact that he’s a damn  _ Alpha _ too - is the leader of this company. A Captain.

“So they can just shoot us while we’re vulnerable.” He assumes such, not that he couldn’t form a stone shield around his unit. Though, that wouldn’t help the civilians, especially that of the  _ one person _ that really shouldn’t be here at all. This whole thing already has his blood boling either way, so he disarms himself immediately - not that he’s ever vulnerable, and he highly doubts they could ever lock his access to alchemy - and kicks the pistol over to the enemy Captain. He remains still after that, raising his hands in the air, and telling his comrades to quickly do the same. They can’t be brash about this and give any reason to let the civilians come to harm.

Especially… since  _ he _ is here. That scent is undeniably his.

“ _ The Alchemist. He comes with me. _ ” Is what he parses from the Drachman Captain’s words. Of course he would demand this, as Al is the biggest threat even without a gun. But also because he’s the leader of his unit and the main medic, what with his training in alkahestry. But would the enemy know about all of that? It doesn’t matter anyway, as moments after stepping forward, Alphonse begins to see stars as he’s struck hard with the butt of a rifle. Ah, of course, they won’t just settle for taking him when he’s already willing to  _ seemingly _ walk with them. Smart men, indeed. 

And down the youngest Elric goes, the world spinning and his head blooming in pain, as he crumbles to the snowy ground. Sounds, colors, and feeling just melts away as he blacks out. The last thing he sees is strands of gold, matching his own…

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing says “abrupt wake-up call” than being splashed with a bucket of water in these chilly temperatures. Even if, as Alphonse shakes the water and tiredness from his face, the environment he’s now in is that of a very bland looking room. They’re inside one of the buildings no doubt, and the stench of fear is so close now it’s almost suffocating. There’s also more than one Omega among the civilians, if they aren’t all consisting of them. Al begins to think, as his golden eyes burn with anger and frustration, that this may be housing for slaves or the poor. Assuming what he has heard about the treatment of Omegas is true.

There’s no much going on for furniture and decor, just necessities and the like, and even those seem to be scarce. The legs of the Drachman soldier that splashed him are right in front of him, now holding his short blonde hair in his grasp, laughing and speaking to him in broken Amestrian.

“Those pretty eyes Captain loves.” Carefully, a gloved finger is traced across Al’s left eye, just along the bottom lash line, then across the bridge of his nose to the right eye. All Alphonse does is stay perfectly still, grimacing and glaring up at him. His shoulders lightly shivering from the light draft coming in from somewhere; a cracked window, perhaps, which doesn’t make his now head soaked state any better. That’s when he realizes that his arms are bound - of course - behind his back and his comrades nowhere in sight. Instead, there’s just himself and the small group of Drachman soldiers; five Betas, one Alpha. So the Captain is here already, or maybe has been watching his unconcious form the entire time. Maybe superstition that an Alchemist can be dangerous even in his position.

There is a strong, metal bar separating his hands after all. They know.

“Right, and what did your Captain do to my unit?” He finds his voice after he tries his binds, seeing how much sack the chain keeping him on the floor will go. The pain in his head came back in full and the soldier’s fist in his hair doesn’t help.

Then the Captain speaks. Low, dominant, and dangerous.

“ _Saving them for the dogs._ ” A round of sinister laughter erupts in the room, and the man speaking is using his native tongue. Al can understand it a bit, catching on about the full meaning behind the taunt via the rest of the crew. It isn’t good at all, from what he’s hearing, though he has faith that they can get out of here. All he has to do is keep calm, despite feeling his stress levels rise, he can _tell_ that certain someone is so close. Here, where he shouldn’t be, and that help is being purposefully stalled, judging by the distant sounds he’s hearing. All those terrified civilians, Amestrian and otherwise, are staying put wherever they are being held. Which… isn’t entirely good, but at least they are alive.

Focus now. He needs to be calm, even as he’s forced to rise on his knees and, with his head jerked towards the door, commanded to pay attention to the enemy unit leader. Sure, he’ll play along as long as he needs in order to buy time to properly maintain flow again. He wonders if they knew about the other half of his abilities…

Best to save it for later, when he is certain there is an opening to. It’d be very unwise to jeopardize the lives of the people he must protect without a proper plan.

“ _Can we bring in the other one? He was being a good boy once we got the Major._ ” The soldier with a fist tangled in his locks asks the Alpha, turning his attention over to the door and his leader. Al can tell that this man is confident and perfectly content in allowing his subordinates manhandle the prisoners like this. The Captain’s black moustache lined lip curls into a smug grin, looking down his nose at Alphonse. He’s amused greatly, especially when he slowly approaches his restrained enemy, shooing away the soldier - and his hand - from Al’s aching, wet head.

“ _Go get the bitch._ ” He gives the okay, and a couple of soldiers are heard leaving the room, the door opening quickly and then never closing. Al doesn’t get to see anything that is going on in front of him, as all he can see is the massive man in front of him is blocking everything. But he doesn’t even have to see the person, as the sweet aroma of that so familiar Omega floods the room at once. His eyes dilate further, tilting his head away from the Captain, attempting to see _through_ him as a body is heard being shoved to the floor.

“ _Ah. He knows._ ” Whispers the Captain, lightly kicking the side of Al’s shins, who then forces himself to give his enemy the attention he doesn’t deserve again. This damned Drachman thinks that he’s going to influence with this little effort? He remembers Roy doing even less and getting he to bend to his will even _before_ he got his body back, and Alphonse, at that time, had no biological reasoning for him to do so. Of course, he kept his comments to himself, no sense in trying to rile up the enemy. After all he’s not his brother.

“ _Even lowly Amestrian tramps like this one can’t resist an_ Omega _in heat. Even if the bitch is a relative..._ ” It was forbidden, actually, in Amestris to mate with your family, even if nothing came of it. It’s been a law of theirs for quite some time, and is a punishable offense if discovered. Alphonse knew this well, yet he still had that urge back then, to just out his feelings for his brother. Even if Edward wouldn’t feel the same, and if that was one of the laws that he took very seriously. Al just wanted to admit to it, fight his fear of his dear brother’s reaction to his confession. After all, it’s not against the law to just _saying_ he was in non-platonic love with his brother, and may or may not have lusted after him from time to time, longing for Edward during his days in Xing. He grimaces once his jaw is gripped and a low growl warns him to pay attention.

Of course, there will be no such compliance to another country’s laws here in Drachma.

Soon after he gazes up, the other soldiers start to speak, excited to taunt him more now that the “mystery” person is in the room too, most likely restrained on the floor below the soldiers. They were speaking all at once, but Alphonse tried to understand what was being said, and can barely catch anything anyway. If only the damn Captain would move out of the way, and stop prodding him.

“ _What were those bloodsucking snakes hiding away from us?_ ”

“ _Like you said, looks just like him…_ ”

“ _Have you ever seen people with gold eyes before?_ ”

“... Hey Al. Funny seeing you in a place like this, huh?”

Alphonse bristles upon hearing _his_ voice among the chatter. So carefree and completely ignoring what is going on for now. He’s pretty certain that his brother isn’t as fluent in Drachman as he is, after many years of never putting it to good use. Never really found the need to learn, anyway, even when they were younger. Stupid.

The Alpha finally moves to the side so that Al can, at last, see his brother’s face.

And immediately begin to rip into him.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing here?!” The younger of the two begins, stress reaching the roof again as the chain snaps taut from his jerking forward. There he is. There _Edward_ is, the one that he did _not_ want to be involved in any of this, the one that he chose to leave behind to seek out a life of his own. Hopefully so that Ed can pusue his own life as well, and maybe, just maybe… the thoughts will go away over time, if he did. He wanted to help people, yes, but if he could… if he could just-

_Damnitalltohell._

“You’re crazy! Coming here, knowing where we were headed? Who told you? Major Armstrong?!”

“Al, calm down-”

“No! Shut up! Alright?! Just- Just keep quiet for a moment!” His breathing hitched, his heart racing already as he observed his older brother. Edward looked as if he was handled roughly - as usual - battered and having some cuts and bruises here and there. Must have been from the fight that _could have been prevented_ and the struggle Ed most likely have been doing when he was taken in.

“You’re lucky to be alive, they could have just shot you on sight!” Alphonse knew better than to trust that his brother, despite having no access to alchemy anymore and retired, to just do as he’s told at times. Stubborn to the very end, a trait that runs in the family. So it’s not even _close_ to a coincidence that Edward is here. In Drachma. Now as a _prisoner of war_.

“Actually… They kinda did try to do that.” Al couldn’t believe that, despite his condition and in their current situation, that his brother is lightly - and painfully - laughing it off.

“Dammit, Edward. Why are you such an idiot… Do you have a deathwish?!” Even as the soldiers begin to draw near them once more to get them to calm down and now are moving them closer to one another, with special care given to Alphonse for now, as if they have any reason to fear he would act out. He brushes it off, they should know by how he’ll do as they wish him to.

Except be quite at this moment, as he continues to yell at Edward, now being yanked up into a sitting position.

“You shouldn’t have poked your nose in this, should have stayed home, where it’s safe, where you’d be-” And then he was slapped across the face. Al’s head turns slightly as his train of thought crashes into the side of his skull, his voice dying out.

“ _Alright, that’s enough._ ” It’s the Captain’s voice again, still refusing to speak Amestrian so that they could better understand quicker. From there, lowering his hand, he stands to the side of the two, leans towards Edward and snarls, putting on an imposing vibe that was much more impressive than those weak attempts he tried before. Ed, judging by the strength of his scent - good god, he’s in heat, like he suspected - leans back instantly away from the Alpha and the tiniest rumble of resistance erupted from his throat. It’s been some time since Al witnessed his brother be successfully influenced without him fighting back much. He knows even now that Ed isn’t immune to being so malleable, especially when it’s some big, bad leader of the pack who is just as much bark as he is bite.

Rage and hurt filled the Healer Alchemist’s heart either way, seeing Ed take a defensive stance with his shoulders scrunched, ankles crossed and thighs against his chest, making himself as small as possible.

At last, the Captain proves that he is at least getting to the point of having Ed here, being placed so close and yet he can’t touch him…

“ _You want him, don’t you?_ ” He’s then asked, which is something he’s perhaps not meant to actually respond to. Other than throwing a glare back up to the man holding them captive, only to breathe in deep through his nose once that very same man moves closer to Ed. Naturally, his brother is doing everything in his power to hold back making lewd sounds and opening himself up, even when the Captain lifts his boot to knock his ankles apart.

“ _He tried to fight back, but no_ Omega _can deny anyone while deep in their heat._ ” The Captain laughs heartily, his foot sliding further between Edward’s legs no matter how much the elder brother is trying to ignore him. The soldiers nearest Al, however, had to shove down on his shoulders to get him sitting back down, no matter if the chain’s short length on his shackles would keep him down.

He can’t stay quiet, as he interrupts his captor. He’ll speak in _their_ tongue, then.

“ _Don’t touch him!_ ” Alphonse snarls, his eyes blazing once even as he’s slapped again, hearing shouting about keeping quiet. Their leader’s laugher intensifies, clapping a hand onto Edward’s ponytail and yanks hard, forcing him to attention. The younger man complies with no resistance, other than another tiny whimper, which he must have meant to be a growl. He’s tired from fighting earlier, and resisting his heat isn’t good either…

“ _You see that? He’s jealous! He wants you for himself, despite being his brother!_ ”

This all makes Al’s blood boil over. Not just because he can’t stop any of these soldiers if they decide they want to rough his brother up, or even take advantage of his heat induced state. But because that it’s true, he really wanted Ed. He wanted to protect his brother, to tell him that he really does think of unclean thoughts of him, of wanting to be the one who may lay claim on him. He’s never acted on it, not with the risk of making their relationship rocky. He forces his gaze away and to his brother, who staring right at him. Wincing from pain, but still as calm as he can get himself to be, speaking softly directly to him.

“It’s alright, Al.”

No, it isn’t. This situation shouldn’t even happen, he doesn't’ even know _why_ Ed came all this way, and even if he did know it definitely isn’t a good one! Plus, it’s obvious by now on how Al’s body is physically reacting to this, and his brother is saying it’s fine. It’s good. Just keep calm, basically.

_Gods, he wants to hold Edward._

“No Ed. This is wrong, we can’t do this.” The Healer swallows hard, flexing and curling his fingers impatiently as he leans forward as much as the soldiers will allow. He hears their leader give them a command, and the chain keeping him down goes slack, strong grips around his biceps pull him along. Closer, just enough that his knees come in contact with Edward’s slumped legs, and the Drachman Captain standing dangerously close to both of them as well.

“Hey, I say it’s alright. We don’t have a choice anyway, they got some civies in the back, some of them aren’t looking too good. With some of them missing, did a head count before and after they got us.”

That most likely means that they’re dead, nothing else to it. The war has barely begun and he feels that, if they were just a tad quicker, quieter, maybe with some foresight that Drachma would have sent troops to this very location quicker than they thought… Maybe he wouldn’t feel as though they already failed their mission. Just how long would it take General Mustang to get here? If he isn’t going through hell wrangling the rest of them and keeping his units alive.

This town isn’t _that_ big, is it?

“ _Stop talking._ ” They’re commanded by the Captain, soon after their moment. Alphonse doesn’t give any attention to him anymore, just the tired Omega in front of him. Ed’s quickly losing the battle with his heat, and Al assumes his brother is being hit hard judging by the amount of moisture on his skin, dripping down the sides of his temple.

Their enemy speaks to them again, loosening his grip on Edward’s hair, petting it lightly with his other hand caressing Al’s cheekbone. The Alchemist doesn’t flinch when that thumb comes dangerously close to his eye, enough to brush against the blonde eyelashes there.

“ _Pretty little things you are. Amestris have more of you? Gold eyes are something unnatural…_ ” Alphonse is effectively trying _not_ to tune out his captor, in case the Alpha slipped something out that is crucial to their survival. He’s grateful that this didn’t go down the route he thought it would, even with the way this bastard is looking at Edward, and now him. Like they were slabs of meat, potential property, to be eaten up either way.

“ _Shame you’re a Beta. Makes things take longer, even with the bitch in heat._ ”

Oh he’s _really_ not liking where this is going, either. He continues to pay attention, even as he can hear his brother make a vocally louder groan, squirming where he’s been placed.

“ _But you’re going to breed the other one. Make more of you, for Mother Drachma._ ” The Captain’s expression is solid and dark, knowing that Alphonse can mostly understand him, no matter how long it takes the fallen soldier to register it all. Al gets a pat on the cheek and his shackles removed at the bigger man’s request. From there, the Amestrian makes the mistake of jerking away from the two Drachman soldiers, hearing a low rumble from the Captain as the only warning before being stricken back to the ground.

“ _I know you understand me when I say… if you don’t, then people will start dying. Don’t do that again._ ”

Alphonse doesn’t make any quick movements after that, and stays down with his head resting against Ed’s thigh. Being even closer to his brother like this becomes overwhelming, his body tightening and heating up further. He refuses to believe it’s the situation, but just Edward…

Once given permission, by way of the soldiers slowly pulling away from him, the Beta pushes himself onto his knees again and stares at Ed.

“So… this is it then.” The elder Elric breathes out, eyelids heavy and giving into his condition. The soldiers holding him felt it safe to let him go completely, allowing him space to slip back onto his elbows. Al makes it his priority to hover over the former State Alchemist to protect him, observe his movements and focus on making sure he’ll be alright. At the same time, fighting his own urges to just spill everything out all at once, his body just as aroused as Edward’s is. From what he could tell, the enemy surrounding them must be very aroused as well, yet are more worried about the two of them getting to business.

Damn them.


	3. Chapter 3

“They expect me to breed you.” Alphonse speaks softly, listening to his brother’s breathing and watches those strong, lean thighs part further and flaunt his aroma. He doesn’t believe Ed is paying much attention to anything else.

“I know, and it’s okay-”

“It’s not! Because… Because he’s right. I actually want to. I wanted to do this with you for a long time.” It’s coming out now, his confession. He rather it not been like this, but by the way the Drachman soldiers around them were getting visibly impatient and some even pushy, tugging and prodding at them, threatening them… He really should try and do something other than talk.

His hands rest upon Ed’s knees as he hears the Omega chuckle softly, then move to lazily pat his hands.

“Jeez Al… This isn’t news to me. At all.” His laughter intensifies as soon as Al’s expression changes from guilt to shock in seconds. During this time the older brother begins to take feverish hands to his shirt and nearly pops all the buttons off of it, looking to be relieved to just get it and his undershirt off. Al decides that he will do the same with his uniform coat, except with a lot more care. Though he would rather Ed at least keep  _ something _ on, even if the building seems heated even a little bit, the winter air from outside manages to slip in through the cracks.

“Come on, ahaha… you make things a bit more obvious than you think you do, Al. I’ve suspected for  _ years _ now.” Ed continues to talk as they are pressured to undress further, even with the small draft and many eyes on them. It’s leaving the Healer a bit baffled, who then makes like his title and uses his abilities to heal Ed, explaining himself in the enemy’s language before, during, and after of course. He refuses to leave Edward bruised and cut up, knowing it could be painful for him if he tried to do anything he’s wanting to.

But having his beloved brother tell him in such a calm, understanding yet lighthearted tone, that he knew? And so like Ed to not say anything at all, unless he was doing all he could just to look after him and his feelings… On top of the laws in Amestris.

But there are no such laws here. What happens here in this room will stay here.

And Alphonse couldn’t hold back any longer, not with Ed, nearly completely naked by now, scooting up to him and pressing their foreheads together.

“Shh, it’s alright.” The forbidden nature of their relationship now doesn’t have to ever reach home, or anyone they knew either. Al is so relieved that his brother isn’t upset, even now as they are lucky to be allowed this moment. It could have ended so much worse, being thrown to be eaten alive by the ravenous looking and very prurient soldiers around them. It’s a miracle. It’s also something he should take advantage of, not giving any reason for any of them to change their minds and get involved. No one is touching Ed but him now.

“I love you, Ed.” And he’d do nothing to hurt him purposefully, if ever. Not back then, and certainly not now. Guilt is replaced by reassurance, the knowledge that his brother hasn’t rejected this, that he’s still got ahold of himself for long enough to grace him with his acceptance and love. A type of love that brothers shouldn’t have for each other, yet they ceased to care as soon as Al’s partially soaked coat hit the floor and his trousers unbuttoned. The Alchemist ignores sounds and voices around him, focusing on Edward and his voice instead. It’s all that matters to him now, nuzzling into his neck and breathing deeper than he had before of his brother’s scent. 

He knows his brother is as fragile as he appeared to be, even after all these years and a bit of a growth spurt after their Promised Day. But Al is gentle with him regardless, kissing him softly and avoids trying to smother him. He makes small growl that turns into a whimper against Ed’s bare shoulder, feeling knowing hands in his hair and hugging around his shoulders. It’s comforting and chases away his worry.

“Shh, it’s alright Al, it’s alright.” If only he could understand how much, how long his brother had been pining for him, too. But words escape the both of them, their minds hazing and wiping of deeper thoughts. This is all that mattered. 

Alphonse helps the elder Elric out of his pants, his hands wrapping around that slender waist and guide Ed back onto the floor. The soldier takes his gloves off at last and feels the warmth of his sibling’s skin intimately, for the first time. As much as he wishes to play with Edward, to see what makes him really get going, the urgency that they were in wouldn’t allow it. It’s quite a shame, but the Omega’s heat makes it a little easier regardless. It won’t be painful, especially how Ed is sopping wet, the golden hairs weighed down and sticky around the nestled entrance. Al removes himself from his pants as soon as he - and Ed, bless his heart for trying - can pull them below his hips.

He’s completely hard and ready, with any shame he had for feeling this way long gone. As soon as he lays over his brother, Ed’s hands between them to spread himself open further, he lays a kiss upon those sweet lips. The gesture is returned eagerly, almost bringing joyful tears to the youngest Elric, and quickly guides himself inside. Al doesn’t just plunge into Ed until he’s given permission to, “Just put it in, damn you.” as the long haired man put it. He’s been teased enough as it is, it would be cruel for him to continue on. For the both of them.

Once it’s done, with Alphonse fully sheathed inside that heated body, the soldiers got even more vocal, maybe cheering him on ironically. Al is encouraged to fuck his brother raw, urged to get moving by both, though he had a slow start. He wants to  _ feel _ his brother, the pulse of his body, the constricting and relaxing walls of flesh around his cock, and the pleasured sounds Edward is making now. His brother was more to him than anything and anyone else and the mistake he made to join the war effort only made it stronger for him.

It’s not long before he, and only at the explicit request of Edward, began a faster pace. He slides out almost to the tip just to plunge back inside his more than willing, crying brother and watches his face melt away into bliss. The world blends into nothingness for Al, seeing the golden body below him like some idol. Maybe it’s wrong to put his brother on such a pedestal, even secretly, but Alphonse truly believes that it’s well deserved. He feels those glowing hands gripping onto his arms so lovingly tight, the owner’s head thrown back into the mess of his loosened ponytail. Freshly kissed and rosy lips are parted, panting and making such splendid sounds that encourage Alphonse more than the enemy soldiers around him, even with the Captain’s body close and hands petting his hair as if he were a dog. He  _ thinks _ he’s being told he’s being such a good boy, how he and Edward will make nice additions to their collection. Of Amestrian prisoners of war, he assumes.

He still hasn’t given up on trying to release them, he has hope. Just a little longer, buy them time, allow General Mustang to find them. He very well could be right outside, knowing that man.

“Al, Al…” Ed breathes out, writhing and pulling himself into the taller man’s lap and clings fast. The Healer Alchemist helps keep him upright, kneading his fingers into those lean muscles and leaving a trail of love with every kiss he makes down that exposed neck. Edward is his and only his at this moment. He’ll not let them take Ed away again, so long as they give them the show that the enemy wanted so desperately. The fire in his golden eyes had died down to embers as he gazes upon the image of his brother, hips riding his lap and shuddering, moisture upon his body making him shimmer like the sun in Al’s eyes. 

Alphonse can’t hold back anymore as he draws Edward back to him, wanting his brother to look him in the eyes as he holds him and fills him with his seed. It makes the smaller man gasp loudly and go rigid as his own cock, trapped between his belly and that of Al’s, splashes the two with white. At last, they shudder and come even closer together, with both of them breathing deep and tuning out the Drachman soldiers’ voices, even when they’re most likely being told to go again.

Al would gladly do so, but only for his brother. Even if they were there for the rest of the day and all night, rutting against his brother and taking him over and over again. So long as Edward is enjoying it, that he cries out genuinely for more, because it’s all from a person he is quite fond of, it will be fine. 

Maybe he secretly hopes that from all of this, even after the General’s unit will find them eventually, that Ed would end up pregnant from this. The risk was immense from the start, and the longer they’re here, coupling - making love, more like - and stuffing his brother so full with his seed, it would be a miracle if nothing sprouted from what was sewn. 

Nothing about how his darling brother, his sun, his everything, makes it seem that he might not want this too. It’s terrible, it’s against the law in their country, but how many times have they bent the rules to suit them? How many times have they skirted with the law just to meet a goal, within some reason? Who really needed to know… that the golden eyed, yellow haired child that the older Omega may bear in the future was Al’s?

It’s something Alphonse will add to the many shameless daydreams he has now, as he lowers Ed back to the floor. The Drachman Captain’s strong hand upon his shoulder and squeezing, demanding him to continue as Al watches the man below him. He’s tired, but Omegas can go on and on… 

The thought of seeing Edward heavy with child,  _ his _ child, is beautiful. All he ever wanted was to love his brother, but to have that love create something physical, something that they both can hold as proof of their deeds no matter how unacceptable it may be at home? So be it. There’s a chance that nothing will come of this, especially as he can hear the telltale signs of help arriving. He chuckles to himself, still buried deep in Edward as the world falls back into place around them, the enemy soldiers being alerted and commanded to keep Al down and busy. Ed is lost in bliss again, legs tightly wound around the Alchemist’s hips as they both are much too into their intimacy to try and fight back.

“I love you, Al.” Edward whispers as he rises up, with some difficulty, and steals another kiss. He knows, he shared the same feelings. They are more than brothers. They are forbidden lovers and he’s no longer ashamed.

No matter what comes out of this, even if it doesn’t turn in their favor, they’ve come to terms with what this is and embrace it. If not with the help of allies, but with just each other at their backs. Just like old times.

At last, Alphonse allows himself to shed those tears he’s held back. Not in sadness or regret.

But of joy.


End file.
